


every group of friends has a mom; if you don't know who it is then it's probably you

by kwritten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Gen, George/Danny, Ginny/Blaise - Freeform, Kira/Cho/Luna (implied), Scott/Isaac - Freeform, Slytherin Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuffs Kira and Scott are the mom and mom of the McCall pack at Hogwarts. Which means clean ups and strategic maneuvers and supporting multiple Quidditch teams and knowing where Malia is at all times and understanding when Lydia is being scary for reals and for play. It also means that when Scott is feeling blue, it's up to Kira to fix it. McCall Pack Feelings, mostly. </p><p>or; can you guess how many pack members will call Kira "mom" in the span of two days?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Kira may be responsible for one rather ridiculous werewolf, a growing pack of Animagi, three alpha female Slytherins, and Stiles – but at least she didn’t have Granger’s problems. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	every group of friends has a mom; if you don't know who it is then it's probably you

Kira reached out with her foot and kicked Malia in the shoulder to wake her up. Somehow the other girl was capable of falling asleep in the most ridiculous positions and sprawled out on the floor of the library under the table they always sat at wasn’t the most interesting or uncomfortable place Kira had ever had to haul her out of. Something about being raised by a family of Animagi on the coast of Wales and living half her life in coyote form gave her the ability to fall asleep anywhere. If you believed her stories (which were just silly as coyotes weren’t even native to Wales) and Professor McGonagall’s stern warnings that they were not, under any circumstance, allowed to follow in her footsteps and become underage, unregistered Animagus (which felt like a practical joke). 

Of course, it took Stiles approximately three days to convince Scott to ignore McGonagall’s warnings and another three to convince everyone else to work on this ridiculous project with him so that Malia wouldn’t feel alone. She’d stopped trying to stop their pursuit about ten seconds after Scott was bitten by a werewolf over the winter holiday. Suddenly the idea of them all breaking every known Wizarding law and doing dangerous magic didn't matter as long as they were all pulling together for Malia and Scott. 

Malia blinked up at her owlishly, sleep still clouding her vision.

“Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Kira hissed to her friend, keeping her eyes on the group on the other side of the room. Cho leaned into her side and put her chin on her shoulder silently, following her gaze to the group of Gryffindors chattering in the corner. There was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin in a couple of days and the castle had defaulted to House lines as it always did, with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws negotiating strange neutral zones. Which explained why Allison, Boyd, and Isaac were smack-dab in the center of the Gryffindor team and not currently trying to braid her hair or convince her to finish their essays for them or complaining about Oliver Wood. 

It was best to just ignore any of the Gryffindor teammates when they grumbled about Oliver Wood because once they started, they wouldn’t stop, and more of them would pop out of the woodwork like daisies at the mention of his name. If it wasn’t effective as hell, Kira would consider trying to work out what kind of spell he was casting, but since she didn’t care much about sports it never crossed her mind to interfere. 

“Depends on what you’re seeing, probably,” Malia yawned, stretching along the length of the floor she had commandeered, arching her back like a puppy folding itself in half. There were just some things that Kira was convinced weren’t humanly possible and then she’d catch Malia doing them. 

Kira squinted her eyes, “It looks like—“

“Yup,” Lydia plopped down on the stool next to her with a grin and handed her a cup of coffee. “Danny and George Weasley.” She held out her palm to her companion smugly, “Pay up, witch.”

If there was anyone in Hogwarts that didn’t give two shits about the Slytherin – Gryffindor Quidditch rivalry, it was Lydia Martin. Despite the fact that she had probably snogged each and every player on the Slytherin team before settling down with Gryffindor’s starting Chaser, Allison Argent. A decision that took no one by surprise. 

Ginny sighed and placed a single Sickle in Lydia’s hand, rolling her eyes, “I can’t believe I lost a bet on my own brother’s love life.” 

When Lydia wasn’t wrapped around her girlfriend, the only place you were sure to find her was at Ginny Weasley’s side. More than one comment had been made about Lydia Martin being a displaced Weasley, with her pale red hair and penchant for Gryffindor athletes, but it didn’t take long for Hogwarts to learn not to get on Lydia’s bad side. If there was one thing that the students of Hogwarts were collectively terrified of, it was the combined wrath of Ginny Weasley and Lydia Martin. As far as Kira could determine, no one had actually put them to the test, but there was something in their eyes, in the way they walked, in the way that they held the other in highest esteem, that prevented anyone from taking that leap. 

On the other hand, it was highly possible that Ginny had jinxed someone or Lydia had slipped someone a dangerous poison and everyone was too afraid to tell her. 

Kira figured she was happier not knowing. 

“Never bet on family,” Stiles said as he approached, dropping his pile of books in front of Lydia before sprawling on the ground perpendicular to the giant stack, his head on Malia’s stomach. “That’s just bad business practice.” Malia ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair contentedly, she was the most tactile person Kira had ever met and they were all lucky as hell that Stiles was capable of keeping up with her need for constant touch otherwise they’d have to resort to passing Malia around like a very large throw rug. She sometimes wondered how the rest of the House dealt with the two of them wrapped around each other all the time and had never gathered up the courage to ask whether Malia actually slept in the girls’ dorms or some other arrangement had been made in the Ravenclaw tower. She could probably ask Cho… 

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him, “What the hell are you talking about Stiles?”

“It’s impossible to be objective with family, you always think that you can guess their behavior because you know them so well, but actually you don’t. Nine times out of ten you’ll be right about family, but then _boom_ they surprise you!”

Malia smiled her soft, canine smile and looked up at them, “His dad started dating.”

“ _You think you know a person!_ ” Stiles spluttered, throwing his hands in the air. 

They all were making a very brave effort not to laugh at his distress, but their best intentions never lasted very long, so Kira scrambled for a new topic. Her eyes lit on the cup of coffee in Lydia’s hand and she frowned, “Have you had anything to eat today, or are you just running on coffee again?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “You know that I function best on coffee and sunshine during exams.”

Kira clucked her tongue, and was about to respond but was interrupted by Stiles popping up and stealing her own cup of coffee right out of her hand with a mumbled, “That reminds me,” before he disappeared back under the table with Malia. 

“OWLs aren’t for another _two months_ and sitting near the window in Charms doesn’t actually count as being exposed to sunlight---“

Ginny smirked and stood up, kissing Kira on the cheek affectionately, “That’s my cue, sorry mom, I gotta go… _study_.”

“By _study_ do you mean snog Blaise Zabini?” Cho teased wryly. 

“Hush you,” Ginny hissed, covering Kira’s ears with her hands, “Not in front of the innocent.” Cho gave her a _very_ pointed look and then she was gone in a blur of giggles and green and black and red. 

Lydia riffled through the pile of Stiles’ papers he had deposited so nonchalantly in front of her and frowned when she found what she was looking for, “You know, I expect better handwriting from a Ravenclaw.”

“You say that every time you check Stiles’ work,” Malia pointed out helpfully from the ground. 

“And I’ll stop saying it when it stops being true,” Lydia scribbled a note on the parchment and took a sip of her coffee. 

Kira watched Danny blush as George Weasley whispered something in his ear and she smiled, letting the buzz of the library and Lydia’s occasional snorts of disdain wash over her, Cho's shoulder pressed up against hers and the lingering feel of hot coffee making her palms buzz. 

 

By the time she made it to the Hufflepuff common room at the end of the evening, she was exhausted, and covered in one of Lydia’s experimental potions, and had Isaac’s Charms essay under one elbow, and Malia had turned her long hair into a giant knot, she found Scott alone in a corner near the fireplace, a look of consternation on his face. Kira looked at him and sighed a little, thinking longingly of a long bath and her large, warm bed. She plopped down opposite him and said, “Hey there, everything okay?” 

Because of course she did. 

Scott looked up at her, bewildered. “Huh? What?”

“Why the long face?” she was trying so hard to be patient. She still had her own essay for Muggle Studies to complete and a chapter to read for Ancient Runes and it was closer to midnight than she'd like. 

But Scott so rarely took the time out to ask for help. 

And if she was busy with Lydia and Stiles and Malia all afternoon, that meant that Scott was probably being run around the castle by Erica or Allison or Isaac. Also there was a whole hour there where Stiles disappeared and Malia had attached herself to Kira’s back that was now, in the presence of Scott’s worried face, highly suspect.

Scott sighed deeply, “I think Isaac wants to break up.”

Kira sat back, flummoxed. “Not even… possible?”

Scott just sighed and went back to picking at the fingernail on his right thumb.

“Where did… what did… Did he _say something_?!” she was going to kill him. She was going to gather up the troops, Lydia and Ginny would hold him down and Allison knew some really neat tricks with a sword (probably) and Cho knew this spell that… well, anyway. She was ready to kick Isaac’s ass if it came down to it. They all were. 

“No, he didn’t say anything,” Scott chewed on his bottom lip and Kira’s heart broke. “I just think that this… is getting to be too much for him. All the wolf stuff.”

Kira straightened and tried very, very hard not to get angry at her best friend. “Did he say that or are you just pushing him away again?”

The last time Scott had _accidentally_ pushed Isaac away, Stiles and Erica had hosted a rather frightening intervention in the Forbidden Forest on the night of a full moon to ‘prove’ to him that he didn’t need to be afraid that he’d hurt any of them. It went about as well as one could expect. Luckily, Malia and Stiles were more than ready in their Animagi forms to provide assistance while the rest of them raced back to the castle. They had all put in longer hours in the library after that and no one had blamed Scott for the impetuousness of Stiles. 

They all were pretty used to it by that point, anyway. 

“He’s been… secretive? I haven’t been able to talk to him alone in days.”

“Is he doing that fidgety thing with his hands?” she asked. 

He looked about a half a second away from bursting into tears. 

She laughed and stood up, “You are fine. You two are _always_ fine. I’m not talking about this anymore and you aren’t thinking about it anymore. Go to _bed_.” She kissed him softly on the temple and hauled him to his feet, pushing him in the direction of the boys’ dorms. 

As soon as he was out of sight, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room, muttering under her breath all the way to the Pink Lady, who opened thanks to the fact that Boyd _always_ told her the new password (in case of emergencies), and found Isaac making an ass out of himself on the top of an armchair at the far end of the common room. He was the first one to see her and his face went white as she approached. 

“I swear on Merlin’s beard if you are _cheating_ on Scott I will literally feed you your own testicles,” Kira raged, unconcerned with who heard her. 

In another corner of the room, Danny and George wiggled their fingers at her and then held up their thumbs, possibly in support of her shouting at Isaac, momentarily distracting her. 

“Well?! What the hell is going on, Isaac?” she stopped an inch from his chair and put her hands on her hips. 

“He’s not cheating,” Boyd offered hesitantly. 

“Boo! Let her cut off his balls!” Fred called out from somewhere behind her. 

Isaac blushed, “I swear I’m not.”

Kira deflated, “Well that makes sense.” She looked around, but Allison was nowhere to be seen. Probably had run off somewhere with Lydia for the last few minutes before curfew. “Then what are you doing?”

“Geez, Kira. Can’t a guy have a private life?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Not when your private life includes your boyfriend nearly crying in the common room when I already have more than enough to deal with.”

It was at this moment that Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders and wagged his finger at Isaac playfully, “Son, now listen to your mother.”

Kira rolled her eyes, ignoring him, “I don’t care what’s happening but if you don’t fix this by tomorrow night, I will hurt you.” She tapped him on the shoulder, “I want a happy, lovesick, obnoxiously twitterpated Scott in my common room do you understand?”

“Sweetheart,” Fred interrupted. “Let’s get married. You’re scary, I’m cute; we could be a dangerous combination.”

Kira fixed her eyes on Boyd, “Don’t forget, you promised Malia you’d help her with that Defense essay this week.”

“I got it, Kira,” Boyd said in his typically cheerful tone. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Fred smirked down at her as she turned away. “I’m thinking… daffodils!”

“I have to check with my girlfriends first, but maybe this weekend?” Kira shrugged out of his embrace, leaving him stunned and silent (for once). 

“I love you, Kira!” Danny shouted as she opened the door to leave. 

She turned back to call out, “I love you, too Danny. Don’t forget to drink that potion Lydia and I made for your allergies.”

As she exited, she heard Danny shout out a ‘thank you’ while George asked, “You have allergies?” and Fred called out, “Maybe he’s allergic to you!” and not for the first time (definitely not the last time) Kira was extremely grateful to duck down the hallway towards the calm, cozy Hufflepuff common room. 

Her parents had been a little surprised when she sent an owl home to tell them she was in Hufflepuff, her mother had had her heart set on Gryffindor and her father had pegged her a Ravenclaw since birth, but she couldn’t imagine her time at Hogwarts spent in any other House or under any other circumstances. On her way through the halls, she passed Ginny pressed into a dark corner, her hands sliding up the skirt of a rather giggly Ravenclaw, and a short distance away, as if on the prowl, a mischievous looking Blaise. Kira shook her head; those two were a menace on the hearts of everyone in the castle. At least Lydia had given up their games for simple monogamy. There were some small blessings. 

 

The next day, she tried to keep an eye on Scott, but it was another whirlwind day at Hogwarts. Before she even made it to the dining hall for breakfast, Stiles had whisked her off to stop Erica from charming half the owls into delivering prankster Valentine’s Day cards. At lunch, Boyd held her captive as he and Danny explained to her their newest business plan while the Weasley twins kept trying to slip things into her soup. After Advanced Runes she had promised to meet Cho and Luna for some quality time in the library, but Allison twisted her wrist at Quidditch practice and she spent the rest of the evening listening to Madam Pomfrey and Lydia argue over _which_ bone-mending poultice should be used while Ginny kept guard preventing Oliver Wood or any of her Slytherin teammates from entering the room and Allison looked up at her with her brown eyes and begged her not to leave her alone. Ginny may or may not have accidentally scared off a rather nervous looking first year with an actual injury, but there was nothing Kira could do about it. And it was highly possible that though Lydia _thought_ she had won her argument, that Pomfrey had just done what she wanted anyhow. 

When she finally made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room, composing a beautiful apology in her head for Cho and Luna for her absence, it was empty except for Scott, who was sitting on the rug in front of the fire. Kira sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh. 

“Long day?” he teased softly. 

“Longest.” She looked into the fire for a minute, “I hate our friends.”

“You love our friends,” he countered, turning to her with one of his bright smiles. 

She grinned back, “You’re happy today. Everything get worked out with Isaac?”

Scott blushed and ducked his head, which was all the answer that she needed. 

Out of the shadows, a great grey wolf with bright blue eyes padded out and plopped down next to Scott with a soft growl. Kira blinked over at the animal and groaned, “Isaac I presume?”

“He was practicing,” Scott said, affection coloring his voice. “He wanted it to be a surprise.” He reached out and began stroking Isaac’s head. 

“Of course he did,” Kira couldn’t be angry with them. They had communication problems and this wasn’t going to be the last time that she threatened their appendages, but they were _hers_ and that meant… something. Maybe. 

“Lydia says that yours is actually the best,” Scott said softly, hesitantly. 

Kira grinned and with a _clap_ turned herself into a small silver fox and curled up in his lap happily. Isaac growled at her a bit when she took over Scott’s attention, but she was asleep before she could think of an appropriately fox-y retaliation. 

She woke up the next morning in her own bed, but with a very naked Malia peering down at her, forehead creased in consternation. 

“Um? Mom? Can I borrow a cloak? I got lost again?”

They were a mess, her ridiculous friends, but they were _her_ mess. And it could be worse, she thought over breakfast, scanning the room and catching sight of a rather harried Hermione Granger sputtering at Harry and Ron who didn’t seem to be paying attention to her at all. Kira may be responsible for one rather ridiculous werewolf, a growing pack of Animagi, three alpha female Slytherins, and Stiles – but at least she didn’t have Granger’s problems.

**Author's Note:**

> House Sorting:  
> Hufflepuff - Kira & Scott  
> Ravenclaw - Malia & Stiles  
> Slytherin - Lydia & Erica (& Ginny)  
> Gryffindor - Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Danny
> 
> Look - this is all fun and crack and games, right? so please don't tell me how I got the Houses all wrong because I don't care. this is ONE possible scenario - write a different one if you don't like the way I sorted them.


End file.
